


Family is what you make it

by R_4_L



Series: KakaYama Week 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: @uncommonnerdy, ANBU mission, Adoption, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Family, KakaYama Week 2020, Mentions war crimes against opposing forces, Murder, Pakkuun isn’t a Hatake summons, Torture, not nice really bad ninja that need to be dealt with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: Kakashi and Yamato are part of an ANBU squad on a mission for the Leaf.  They’re too late for it to be a complete success, but they do finish the job.  Unexpectedly they find relatives of Kakashi’s and orphans that now need a home.  Leave it to Naruto to remind his Sensei that family isn’t always made up of those related by blood.Note: the beginning chapter mentions the rape, torture and death of shinobi at the hands of rogues.  Be warned.  Rating Mature for these reasons, only in the first part of this chapter.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato Tenzo
Series: KakaYama Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753891
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

The mission was supposed to be a simple track down and retrieve two rogues. The rogues were vicious and vile in the most basic of ways. They needed to stop this crew fast, Kakashi was the first to volunteer after what he’d seen at one the crime scenes. What he saw turned his stomachs. It was something that made him glad for his own entry in the Bingo Book, he hated bastard like that. Choosing his own team, they went out as a three man cell.

“Senpai?” Cat ran beside Hound and Rabbit as they headed towards the last known location of the rogues.

“We’re heading due east for now. There is a report that they are heading towards the Land of Stone. We are meeting with a team from the Stone to coordinate an attack. In the mean time we are tracking to see who finds them first.”

Rabbit growled. “What will happen to them?”

Hound just jumped off, “I guess it depends on who finds them first.” He couldn’t say anything else, just ran. 

The tracks weren’t fresh, but they were getting closer. It took them three days before they caught up.

“We’re only hours behind now.” Hound had them keeping a tight leash on their chakra. It was why he had requested the two others he had. Cat was as good as he was at chakra suppression and Rabbit a close second. They had been suppressing their chakra for the last two days just in case the rogues had a sensor in their midst.

When they came upon the farm house, the three leaf shinobi just about got sick. The rogues had gotten there first. Their joy in killing was radiating from inside. From the amount of tissue and blood splattered around outside the house, the rogues had played with the man before killing him. This needed to end now. The screams from the back of the house told them and these bastards were still here. 

Hound gave the signal, Rabbit would take the high ground to give them cover. Cat would go in from the front and work his way back, clearing each room he came across. Hound would go in through the back and end this.

The woman on the floor had been tortured. Kakashi sent a quick prayer for her soul. They had broken both legs and it looked as if she had been partially skinned. If she wasn’t dead yet, she soon would be. The two before them were laughing over her pain.

Hound entered first. “Hold.”

The rogues jumped into attack position, throwing out deadly jutsus without a second a thought. The battle was fierce, dirty and quick. In the end it was a messy death for both rogues. Cat and Rabbit worked together and ended up gutting their opponent. Hound used chidori to finish his fight. 

“Rabbit, go and seal the remains in the other room in for transport, Cat if you can get these two.” Hound moved over to the woman on the floor. 

“Please,” her voice was weak. “I knew you’d come.”

“Shh, you need to conserve you energy.” Hound looked over her injuries and knew it was a matter of time. She was bleeding out too fast and even if they had a full fledged medic on their team, he knew she wouldn’t be able to survive.

“Take care of them.” She grabbed Hound’s hand and pressed it to her side, soaking it in her blood and gestured towards a crest on the wall. “I’m dying. You’re all they have left.” 

Hound held her hand as the last of her life left her.

Cat stood behind him, “what was she talking about?”

“I. Don’t. Know?” Hound was hesitant in his answer. There was something nagging at him. Something familiar. Standing he surveyed the room, he realized that Cat had done a good job of sealing away the rogues and wiping any trace of their own presence. He walked over to what was obviously the family crest on the wall, giving his subordinate a quick glance over his shoulder before reaching out with their bloodied hand to touch the image. The crest glowed blue for a second before a section of the wall opened. It was just a crawl space at floor level. 

Hound knelt down to peer inside, kunai at the ready. The growl was a surprise.

“What is it Hound?” Rabbit had her sword at the ready.

“A ninja dog! A ninja dog who is protecting a couple of bundles.” Slowly reaching his hand inside, Hound let the ninken get used to his smell. “It’s okay girl, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Seconds slipped into minutes, before the dog let him pass her. Carefully pulling out the first bundle Hound knew it to be an infant, less then a year old. “Shit,” he handed on the bundle trusting that Cat would be there. Reaching for the second, he found a second child. Twins? He cradled the small form against his chest. His eyes searched out Cat’s in momentary confusion before looking for Rabbit.

“Rabbit, search the rest of the house. Find any seals, scrolls, books, pictures or items of interest; and put them in a storage scroll to bring with us. I want to know who the hell this couple was. No mere civilian should be able to use a warding seal like that one.” He hadn’t known the crawl space was there. He shuddered to think what would have happen to the children if the woman had died before they arrived. Starvation is a slow and horrible way to go. The child in his arms nuzzled deeper into his neck, “we are taking these children to the Leaf until we find out more.” It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the Stone, it was just something the woman had said, the look in her eyes as if she were giving them to Kakashi personally because she knew him. He took down the crest and got ready to leave. 

“Everything is set senpai.” Cat settled the baby more securely against his chest, his mokuton forming a carrier.

Hound looked over at Rabbit who nodded and headed back towards home at a fast clip. He knew they likely should have taken an extra day, but he wanted to get the children somewhere safe. The sight of the gates was a welcome sight.


	2. Chapter 2

“Rabbit, you check in and have them send a message to the Stone that the Rogues were handled within Fire territory. We will give them a report when ours is finalized. Then take the Rogues to T&I, the other bodies as well. I don’t think they were civilians, let Ibiki know he’ll treat them with respect until I can report to him. Cat we’re heading straight to the hospital.” 

The team split. Hound was glad that it was late enough in the day that the streets were empty and no one was around to question the capes around the ANBU. Walking into the hospital in full ANBU gear had the men sequestered in a private room and automatically brought the two best medical ninja around. 

Sakura and Lady Tsunade arrived at the same time. 

“Hound, what seems to be the issue.” Lady Tsunade ran a quick practiced eye over her one ANBU operative that was most likely to be injured.

“We finished our mission.”

“So why aren’t you reporting to me in my office?” Tsunade interrupted.

“Because we weren’t quite quick enough,” Hound pulled back his cloak to reveal the sleeping infant and motioned for Cat to do the same. “I didn’t want to parade these guys around just yet.”

Sakura moved in quickly to take the infant from Cat, “I’ll take both of them and give them a full work up.”

“I think I want the two of you in my office immediately giving me the full report.” Tsunade took the baby from Kakashi and laid it carefully on the bed, pulling up the side rails. “Now, Hound, Cat!”

“Can we come back?” Cat trailed his fingers over the little head.

“Go make your report and get out of your gear. I’ll have finished my preliminary exam by then and they’ll be in the nursery. I’ll make sure that you both have access.” Sakura started checking over the infants without looking up.

Lady Tsunade sat behind her desk and frowned. It wasn’t that she was upset with her operatives. Their report was really quite comprehensive, something that might be seen as out of the ordinary for Hound, if not for the the way it affected the Leaf. His reports were always more detailed when they needed to be. She was quite proud with the work they had done, she just wished she understood what the hell all this actually meant. 

“I know this crest, I just can’t place it. Shizune.” She didn’t need to say any more, her assistant understanding her frustration pulled out the book of crests and was handing it to her. The Hokage flipped open the book, scanning through page after page, “I know I saw it in the Leaf with Grandfather,” she was reaching for the memory. Her finger stopped midway down the page. “Shizune, has Sakura handed in her medical report yet?”

“No milady.”

“Go and make sure that no one and I mean no one gets their hands on that report except the three of us. Make sure those children are safe. Then I want you on the autopsy of the civilians. No one else. Now go, please.”

Shizune rushed from the office, unsure what her aunt had uncovered. As she made her way into the labs, she could see Sakura reading the lab work and whatever she read, shocked her. 

“Shizune?” Sakura was floored. 

“Lady Tsunade didn’t want anyone else to know about the children’s medical file.” She wasn’t sure what to say, she didn’t know what the other saw in the medical reports that was surprising, but she had her own work to do. “She was also adamant that the children as safe.”

“They’re in the nursery but I’ll move them to an ANBU room. I’ll make sure that they’ll be safe until we figure out what to do.”

***


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi lounged inside the Hokage’s office, Icha Icha book in hand. Pakkun and the other dog were at his feet. The poor thing had run right along with them and had cried when they left the children. Kakashi had summoned Pakkun then and for some reason that settled the new dog down. Yamato stood at attention before the desk waiting for orders.

Tsunade looked over the reports and then at two most affected by them. She wouldn’t deny it, she had a soft spot Kakashi. He had had a big hand in helping to raise her other favorite person and she was looking at him to take her spot until Naruto was mature enough to handle it. It was a poorly kept secret that Kakashi and Yamato were close. She knew they were living together, she wasn’t sure if they were lovers and really couldn’t care less. She just hoped they could stick this out. It was going to be life changing. He was trying to appear unaffected, but he couldn’t fool her. The man hadn’t flipped a page in his book since he pulled it out, besides that was Jiraya’s worst work. He was nervous too. She directed the pair over to the sitting area.

Tsunade sat with Sakura’s report in front of her, Shizune’s autopsy would take a bit to complete. “Kakashi, Yamato it appears that the children you rescued are fraternal twins about ten months old. They are completely healthy. Kakashi you will need to make a decision as to what to do with them. Whether you would like to raise them, put them up for adoption or place them in the orphanage.” 

“Why me?” Kakashi was confused. The operatives who rescued orphans never had a say in what happened to the the children, that was left to the Hokage.

She sighed, “the medical tests prove they are related to you by blood.”

Kakashi almost dropped his book, “but how, the Hatake clan was never that big to begin with.”

“This isn’t through your father’s side, but your mothers. The crest is of the Tsuji family. They were well respected as warriors and ninken summoners but not a large clan. The woman was a relative of yours. I’d say a distant cousin.”

Kakashi dropped his head into his hands. “How the hell did she recognize me? I’d never seen her before.”

“It was through us boss.” Pakkun sat at Kakashi’s feet and looked up at the man he had been serving for the last two decades. “Our summon seals smell close to the same.”

Kakashi had barely been four when he had first been taught to summon the little pug. His father’s instructions had been sparse, but if he was going off of what he’d learned from his mother, then he wouldn’t know all the details. Kakashi and Pakkun had worked things out themselves and both slipped into Chakra exhaustion that first time. Pakkun was the only ninken Kakashi could summon from his mother’s side. His father had helped him summon Bull.

It had been after his father’s death that Kakashi had learned he could summon more than one dog. The other eight ninken were Hatake, a distant off shot of the Inuzuka clan. It had been obvious why Hatake took on numerous ninken dogs while the Tsuji took only one. Pakkun was trained with a lot of skills while the others were more specialized. When Kakashi had first brought the others in he had done so out of loneliness. Pakkun and Bull had to negotiate who would be in charge of the pack, and surprisingly that had gone fairly easily. It had been trial and error and a willingness of the summons to work together to make things run smoothly. What had taken even longer had been negotiating Pakkun’s ability to stay with the Hatake ninken when he wasn’t on this plain. Many a night had been spent in a puppy pile, gaining comfort from the dogs that he hadn’t been able to find it elsewhere. They heard his cries and did their best to console him when he relived the lost his father, his team, his teacher. They had been the ones to help him from losing his humanity along the way and when Yamato joined their household as a room mate, they just added him to the pack.

“I could smell her summon seal on her and it felt familiar, even if I didn’t know why.” Pakkun tried to explain, “you both may have unconsciously recognized each other.” Pakkun was the only one of Kakashi’s pack who could regularly reverse summon himself to Kakashi’s side. That was apparently was a trait of the Tsuji family. 

“Speaking of summons, do you have a name sweetheart? And why are you still here?” Kakashi addressed the small terrier that had come with them from the house and hadn’t left Pakkun’s side. 

“My name is Jun, and Akiha Tsuji held my contract. Her last command was that I was to stay until the children were safe. I’m here because you will be deciding their fate and I need to know what that is. Her daughter Michee is the elder by thirty minutes and a quiet child who was born September 4, Eri is a little more active then his sister and frets when not in the same crib. He was born September 5. Akiha was a shinobi but had been given leave because the children and an injury that she was still recovering from.”

Kakashi tried to remember everything that had happened in that little house. The reason he and Yamato had been sent after the rogues instead of a regular team was because they were believed to be ANBU level shinobi. “How strong was she?”

“She was a Chunin as was her husband, Hiro, they were the only shinobi in the village.” Jun had a lot of information. 

“If they were both Shinobi, then...” Yamato shuddered.

Kakashi was analyzing the rogues battle plan. “Yes, Leaf Shinobi. They were targeted on purpose. Those rogues went after them to send a message to the village. We took out your strongest defense, nothing will keep you safe.” 

“That sounds about right.” Tsunade nodded, “I have already put in a request for patrols to be upped in the area as well as a letter sent to Daiymo. I won’t order anyone to move to the area but I have put up the option.”

Kakashi nodded. The village was a fair size and in a position that whoever stayed there would be checking on a number of smaller villages and outposts nearby. They wouldn’t be completely isolated, but they would be alone. “So Akiha used her chakra to protect the children. Jun, what injury did she sustain?”

“It was on her last mission. Just after the twins, she was injured and between blood loss and chakra drain she was just in need of time to recover. She was resting at home and Hiro’s mother Rei had been living with them to help with the twins when the rogues came. They took out Rei quickly, Hiro stalled them enough that Akiha had time to call me and hide the twins.” Everyone could feel the sadness coming off of Jun.

“Jun, you and the twins are family. I’m not going to let anyone else raise them.” Kakashi could see Yamato nod slightly beside him, “I’m not alone in this and will do my best by them. You are welcome to come and go as you need or want. When the twins are old enough, I’ll make sure that you are present for when the make their first summons contract.” Kakashi got off the couch and knelt in front of the little terrier. He nipped his finger allowing the blood to well up and the terrier to get a good taste. He wouldn’t override her contract just yet, he’d let her get comfortable with him first before offering her the option. The taste of his blood would allow her to find him regardless of where he was, he would also allow her to draw on him for chakra, to help give her energy when she was on this plain.

Jun gave his wrist a lick and puffed out of the room. She went to go and check on the children, if they assumed she was going back to the summoning realm, that was their problem. 

Tsunade worked on the paper in the file folder she had brought over to the sitting area. “You officially have custody of the two children known as Eri and Michee Tsuji. Sakura will release them into your care tomorrow morning. I’m giving you and Yamato the next eight weeks off after that we’ll talk. You’ve got a couple of hours to get everything that you’ll need.” She handed over a sheet to Yamato. “We’ll be around to help be with anything you’ll need.”

“Thank you milady.” Yamato stood. 

Tsunade knew everything had to have thrown Kakashi for a loop as the silver haired shinobi left through the door instead of his usual window.


	4. Chapter 4

Yamato lead Kakashi straight to the house they shared. When the wood user had first left ANBU to take over leading Team Seven he had been staying at the barracks. Kakashi had been at the Jonin apartments. It had been Kakashi’s idea to have Yamato build a new home on the Hatake clan grounds. He didn’t want to use the old house. Yamato hadn’t been sure if they could have used old house. It had been in such poor repair and had so many bad memories attached to it that it made more sense for the wood user to take it apart. The finished product was a small three bedroom home that Kakashi had invited his former subordinate to move in to. Neither of them like the barracks and the apartments had way too many nosy people.

With the door closing out the world out, Yamato could see the way Kakashi relaxed once inside the warded building. “You know, I can easily alter the footprint, extend the library to move the twins in there. Then create a another room off the spare bedroom, for the library. I’ll make a double crib, if twins like to stay together. If they seem to need two cribs, I build a second one.” The library was currently beside the master bedroom, the spare bedroom was on the other side of the living room.

Safe in the privacy of the their home, Kakashi wrapped his arms around the man that had come to mean so much to him. “You change the house however you feel you need to, just don’t push yourself too hard. I’m going to need your help tonight.” He nuzzled the side of the Yamato’s neck, “I’m going to run out to the market to pick up the items on the list Tsunade gave us. I’ll grab something for supper as well.”

Kakashi walked around the market, his basket filling quickly with formula and diapers. He wasn’t going to hide the change in his life. Shopping for groceries by rote, he became lost in his memories. The way Yamato had gone from potential threat, to ally, to trusted comrade had only taken a couple of years. The trip from comrade to friend had been one that was harder to track. Kakashi remembered shocking himself when he suggested the Yamato build them a house on his family land. They had spent close to two years as just room mates, bumping around together in the house. It had been nice to come home to someone else. Things changed on his last ANBU mission. Yamato had been given a different team to lead, and had come home to Kakashi in the hospital. The week that followed had Kakashi waking up to nightmares. He cringed, hating to admit weakness, but glad that Yamato had been there to help him through. It had been those nightmares that awakened something else. Feeling he’d been trying to hide. That they’d both been trying to hide. Moving from room mates to lovers hadn’t been as big of a jump as they both feared. Yamato had been there for him when he first got his genin team, had given him the support at home that he could lead this team. That they wouldn’t die the way Obito and Rin did. They had comforted each other after the death of Lord Third. It had been Yamato’s love and support that had got him through his darkest days after Sasuke left the village. 

“Kakashi, let me help you with that,” Naruto’s voice was loud in the open air market.

The silver haired jonin glanced down into his basket, it was over flowing with items as Naruto grabbed a box of diapers from under his arm. “Yamato and I have a couple of additions to our family.” He said in answer to the raised eyebrow.

“Cool, is there anything I can do to help?” Naruto continued to walk beside his sensei carrying a couple of the bags as they left the market.

“Well I got food, so I think I’m okay.” 

“Kakashi, are you just babysitting for a couple of days?” Naruto wasn’t sure how to get his secretive teacher to share.

“No, they’ll be living with us permanently.” Kakashi paled a little at the thought. He was going to be responsible for lives of two other human beings.

Naruto moved him over to a bench to help him sit down. “Just hit you eh?” Naruto created a couple of clones, he sent one to go and grab them something to drink and the others he had take Kakashi’s groceries home to put them away. “Can you tell me what happened?” 

What can he say? He knows he can’t say he found the twins during a mission, but he still needed something. 

“Sensei you didn’t just steal a kid did you?” Naruto was only half joking.

“No, but they are my blood kin.”

Naruto felt a flash of old pain that one of the men he looked up to the most, that knew him the longest hadn’t tried to take him in when he had been an orphan. He knew the reasoning behind it and understood it but it still hurt every once in a while. “How old is the baby?”

“They’re twins and Tsunade figures ten months.”

“Since this is happening so quick, I assume that they’re orphans and are coming with nothing right?” At Kakashi’s nod Naruto continued, “I know Captain Yamato is handling the furniture, but what about bedding, clothing, toys?”

“Right now. I just need to get through this week.” 

Naruto was sure there was more that Kakashi would need to get him through the week then food, but his sensei, did love to cook. “Do you have a mattress for the crib?”

“Mattress?” 

“Well your not gong to have them sleep on bare wood are you?”

“Shit, I don’t know the size of the crib he’s building.”

“Don’t worry about it, Yamato told me about it.” The blonde shook his head. His clones had already taken the groceries to Kakashi’s house and had talked to Yamato. “We’ll go to the store and get you a mattress and blankets.” Naruto already hadn’t start of a plan, but if he had learned anything from working with Captain Yamato, it was that the man didn’t like surprises. He’d talk to the wood user further when he helped Kakashi get back home.

Kakashi was in a bit of a daze as he carried the bags back home. The variety of baby items that it was deemed necessary for the twins, scared and overwhelmed him. Right now it was all he could do to follow the blonde hair and orange jacket in front of him.

“Naruto?!” Yamato had been surprised when his student had first knocked on the door ladened with bags just over an hour ago. Finding out that Kakashi was unnerved by a shopping trip was actually kind of funny and Yamato made sure that he asked Naruto all about it so he could tease the masked man about it later. When Naruto asked about the crib size for a mattress? It knocked Yamato for a loop, even he hadn’t thought of a mattress. What he didn’t expect was to open their door for a second time to see Naruto carrying a mattress for the crib he just finished creating with Kakashi trailing behind like a lost puppy.

Leaving Kakashi to cook, something that would settle his nerves Naruto followed Yamato into the newly named baby’s room. “Captain Yamato I have an idea but I want to run it by you first.” Naruto set the mattress in the crib. “Man this is gorgeous. I keep forgetting how beautiful your work is.” He knew that the bookcases would be moved to a different area and this room would be perfect for the children before long.

Yamato followed the blonde as he moved through the house to collect the bags that Kakashi brought in.

Standing by the washing machine, he watched as Naruto pulled out the sheets and blankets and put them in machine. As the first load started the blonde took the time to take off the tags from the clothes to get them ready for the next load. Going through the bags the blonde pulled out baby bottles and soothers, cutlery and toys. He set what could go through the washing machine by the clothes and the rest he took to the kitchen to wash and and get ready for tomorrow. 

“Hey out of my kitchen.” Kakashi kicked the blonde out of his area as soon as Naruto had set the last bottle on the counter.

“Yeah, yeah. These need to be washed and sanitized first.” Kakashi waved them off. Naruto followed Captain Yamato back to the babies room. “When do you get custody of the children?”

“We need to go and pick them up tomorrow morning. Why?”

“Okay so here’s my idea...”


	5. Chapter 5

That night tucked up against Kakashi, Yamato could feel his partner start to shake. “Kashi? Talk to me.”

“Naruto knows more about caring for an infant then I do. Why?”

Yamato shifted onto his back, pulling his lover with him. Kakashi found himself cradled again a strong broad chest, held with tenderness and strength. “I think part of that has to do with him being raised in the orphanage for a number of years as well as how much he hung out with Iruka as a kid.”

“How?”

“When Naruto and I were traveling to the Hidden Cloud we talked. He spent a lot of time at Iruka’s place growing up, and the way Iruka was always involved with the lives of his academy students. That sometimes meant when the parents head out on missions they needed someone to look after the younger children. I know the Hokage has tried to make it so that both parents aren’t out of the village at the same time, but that can’t always be helped. Iruka often drafted prior students to help out once in a while, and Naruto said he often volunteered to help out more then the others with babysitting.”

“Iruka.” Sighing he pulled Yamato closer kissing his shoulder, “I shouldn’t feel threatened by the man, but god help me I do.”

“Kakashi,” Yamato knew that the academy teacher had at one time had a crush on the copy nin. Iruka wasn’t as subtle as he thought he was in his admiration of Kakashi, and Kakashi for being a child prodigy was completely oblivious to Iruka’s feelings. It was only because Iruka was such a pure hearted individual that the others hadn’t teased him mercilessly about his crush. Raidou had let Yamato know that just when Iruka had worked up the courage to confess, Asuma had told him about Yamato and Kakashi moving in together. Remarks had been made about a relationship between the pair that hadn’t been there yet, not that the others knew that. Both Yamato and Kakashi were extremely private. Iruka never did say anything and threw himself into his teaching, and no one bugged the Chunin about his crush. 

Yamato knew that Kakashi held Iruka in high regard as a teacher. He was also a little jealous of the teacher’s relationship with Naruto. “Iruka has different experiences from you. That doesn’t make you less. Relax love.”

He leaned up on one elbow to look down into those brown eyes that were so expressive. “Why aren’t you freaking out about this Tenzo?”

Yamato stroked a finger down the bare face he loved so much. “I’m sure I’ll be freaking out soon enough. When I do, I fully expect you to do what you always do.”

“And what is that?”

“Be there for me,” he kissed the man above him, turning the soft meeting of lips into something deeper. Arms pulled him closer, caressed his back, “love me.”

“You know that I do.” Kakashi sank in Yamato’s arm.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning had the pair at the hospital bright and early. This was one time that Kakashi wasn’t going to be late. It was one of the few times that he hadn’t gone to the memorial stone first thing. To be honest he wasn’t sure what to say to his friends.

Tsunade had been at the hospital most of the night. She had wanted to make sure that these children were as healthy as could be and that Kakashi had as complete a record as possible of their parents. “Shizune, is there anything else that we’re missing for the file?”

“No milady. I believe that I have everything. The bodies are prepped for burial. I wasn’t sure...”

“No,” Tsuande paused, “we will allow Kakashi to decide what he wishes to do with their remains. Well, lets go meet the new parents and hand off a couple of kids.”

It was a short walk to the private nursery where Sakura had the twins secured. “Milady.” The pinkette was changing a diaper as Tsunade and Shizune walked in.

“Any sign of our new parents?”

“We’re right here.” Kakashi walked in right behind the two women, with Yamato right behind him. He moved over to Sakura and picked up the baby lying on the bed. “Umm, well Michee you ready to come home with us?” Sure Sakura had the little girl in a purple jumper with ruffles so there was no mistaking her with her brother.

“Are you ready for this?” Tsuande eyed her two most decorated shinobi.

“We hope so,” Yamato took Eri from Sakura. “We have the items from your list and some additional ones. We have a bit of a plan.” He had a smirk that made the rest think he knew something they didn’t.

“Kakashi, about the parents?” Tsunade didn’t want to push her hopes onto the man but she hoped he wouldn’t disappoint her.

“They were Leaf shinobi, can we bury with the honors they deserve?”

“Of course, I guess I want to know if you want them buried at the Hatake compound or at the village cemetery?”

“The village cemetery. That’s where my parents are.”

“Alright, we’ll set it up.” It was one aspect of the job that Tsuande hated. Burying a comrade meant somewhere she had failed. 

Taking the children home was relatively uneventful. They took their time walking through the village. “Do we have a plan for the rest of today?” Kakashi knew that Yamato had an idea of what he wanted to do.

“Just get home and let everyone get used to everything.” Yamato hoped that Iruka was finished childproofing the house. He had no idea what was needed and seeing that Kakashi was a little tender when it came to the Chunin, he didn’t want to rub the man’s knowledge in his face. Iruka had promised to leave a note with instructions for him.

They had two full days with the children before Naruto’s plan was put into action. It was probably an illegal use of an ANBU messenger bird, but if anyone could get away with it, it would be Naruto. After all it seemed like he was the one who could talk anyone into doing almost anything. 

“...So this evening and he has every covered.” He just shook his head muttering to himself, all he had to do was get Kakashi and the twins ready for company. Yamato wasn’t sure who had the easier job. Out in the living area, Kakashi was sitting on the floor with Michee and Eri. The twins were standing on wobbly legs each holding one of Kakashi’s hands. Yamato stood back, his smile getting bigger as one tried to walk in one direction and one in the other. Kakashi could only stretch so far. What would he do?

“Bull!?” The call was more of a whine, but it had the desired affect as the large ninken appeared and both twins moved towards the large dog. 

“Kashi,” the bull dog growled but didn’t move as two sets of hands patted his back, the dogs were getting used to the slightly rougher pulls, pets, and slobbery kisses.

The knock at the door startled the copy nin, but he got up to answer it, seeing as the twins were safely sitting with Bull.

“Naruto?” He was shocked enough to let the blonde push by him. The surprise expanded as there were actually seven clones in all. “What the hell?”

“Language, Kakashi. The twins will be picking words any day now, if they haven’t already. I know the orphanage said I was using single words by about eight and half months. It was about the only thing I was early on. Of course if they’re blood related to you, then you’ll have another couple of prodigies on your hands.” He walked straight into the kitchen and and started to unload the bags of food he had. Setting up trays of finger food, napkins and cups. “Do you have a cooler or large tub that I could fill with ice for drinks?”

“We have a cooler, but you’d have to leave on the floor.” Yamato scooped up Eri on the way to the kitchen.

Naruto broke of part of a cracker and handed it to the baby. “That won’t do, can I use the sink?”

“Why won’t that work?” Kakashi was confused, it had always worked in the past.

“Drowning hazard for the babies.” Naruto explained. “They’re top heavy and it’s the right height for them to peek over. If they topple in, they could get hurt or drown. Things like that are just safer on a table, without a table cloth, or a sink.”

Kakashi looked down and Michee who had crawled over to his leg, “I’m going to end up killing you both unintentionally with everything that I don’t know.”

“Relax, Sensei,” Naruto dumped a couple of bags of ice in the cleaned out sink before nestling in bottles of water and soda. “They’ll be fine and everyone will help you.” 

“Everyone?” The knock on the door all of sudden became very ominous.


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi sat beside Yamato, the twin passed around in the arms of various shinobi. “How the hell did we get here?” He whispered to the wood user.

Yamato just threaded his fingers through Kakashi’s and smiled, “Naruto.”

The blonde took that moment to stand up, “I like to take a moment to say something if I could have your attention please.” The group of shinobi moved closer. Naruto was glad that it was a nice enough day that this could be held outside. “I know that I sprung this on Kakashi-Sensei, and I have to say thank you to everyone of you for coming. Kakashi-Sensei, Captain Yamato the two of you have been friends so long. You’ve moved from team mates to friends to partners so smoothly that a dunce like me took a long time to see it. Heck I needed help to see it. When I saw Kakashi-Sensei at the market the the other day buying diapers, at first I thought he was on an errand for the hospital or helping out a friend. Finding out he was taking custody of two infants, well it honestly threw me for a loop.” 

Kakashi saw a flash of pain go rush over Naruto’s face again and then disappear. That was twice now. He’d really have to ask the blonde about it later.

Naruto continued in his heartfelt way, “I’d never seen the famous Copy Nin as anything less then someone in total control and yet here he was confused and worried over diapers. That’s when I think it hit me. You two are such a unit, you have been for so many years relying on each other, knowing that the other has your back completely and beyond a shadow of a doubt. Being the prefect partners to each other that I think sometimes you forget that you can rely on the rest of us as your family. Maybe not by blood but by choice. These twins will not be alone, we are here to help you raise them and protect them and guide them, as long as you remember that all you have to do is ask for us.” Naruto blushed, he hadn’t meant to get so sentimental. “Now I spread the word and of course I asked Captain Yamato’s permission and everyone who’s here is here because they want to be. So this is your baby shower for the twins.”

Kakashi knew why Naruto had made the speech in front of everyone, not to show off or get credit for an idea, but to force Kakashi to acknowledge that he would ask for help. If it had been just the two of them, he would have said yes and the promptly ignored it. Now there were witnesses, a lot of shinobi witness. Smart kid.

“I have a notebook to write down what you get,” Sakura sat down ready to take notes as people came up to give gifts. There were a lot of gift cards to the market place, but there were also cute little outfits and stuffed animals. Books and necessities that he hadn’t thought of. It was the rookies and their parents that brought the most useful items. 

Shibi Aburame had brought over a couple of high chairs, “I know that Yamato can make them, but these are from our clan. Shino had used one and Toruńe the other as they were near the same age.”

“Do you not want to keep them for Shino when he has children?” Kakashi was worried about taken clan heirlooms.

“When that day comes, I will know where to find them. If you need to get rid of them before that time, please contact my parents. We have a storage unit on the compound.” Shino was as calm as ever.

Tsuma Inuzuka brought a large dog bed, “they’ll have ninken, and they’ll need a place to sleep that’s not their bed.” Her sharp eyes pinned Kakashi like she knew how often his ninken slept on his bed when he had been a child. Yamato rolled his eyes. 

Shikamaru and his mother, Yoshino gifted the pair with a shoji board and a go board. “If they’re anything like you, you’ll want to start them young. Naruto was right. We’re your family.” Yoshino pulled Kakashi in for a hug, “I fully expect to able to babysit and look after these two when you need to leave on missions, since my own can’t be bothered to give any grandchildren.”

“Mooomm,” Shikamaru’s whine was heard by everyone.

“Mom and I will go through your garden next week, make sure that there is nothing toxic in there for the children. We’ll also check on your herb and flower garden. Things that they can chew on without harm.” Ino handed them a potted Aloe Vera, “keep this one up high.”

Sai said he would paint their room whenever Kakashi was ready. 

Choji handed over a book of family recipes. Choza and his wife had some meal prepared; frozen and ready to cook.

Kurenai and Hinata had knitted each twin their own blanket. How the two of them had managed to get them done in such a short period of time Kakashi wasn’t sure. Kurenai had also promised to be available to talk, help with what to expect and what was normal as Mirai was almost four now.

Kiba and Shino had found little stuffed dogs that looked like each of Kakashi’s ninja hounds plus Jun. “If you get each of the dogs to sleep on the stuffies for a couple of nights, every once in a while, then they will smell like them and the twins will get used to them.” Kiba was so good at getting injured dogs to relax with humans. This wasn’t much different. Having the twins associate the stuffed animals with the ninja hounds.

“It wouldn’t be remiss to allow the hounds to take a receiving blanket from the twins back with them so they too can get used to their scent.” Shino’s comment had Kiba tilting his head, and smiling.

“So you do pay attention when you come and visit.” He poked at his team mate.

Kakashi knew that Tsuma and Hana ran the main Leaf vet hospital and used pieces of clothing from owners to help keep animals calm.

Guy and Lee had little mini green track suits made. Which baffled everyone, as they had no idea where they had gotten them. 

TenTen gifted the new parents miniature leaf flak jackets complete with pockets for soothers, bottles, and other little things children could play with. Surprisingly enough they were some of her most popular items for sale in her shop. She also gave them a couple of really good storage scrolls full of baby products.

Iruka had already been round to baby proof the house, but gave the couple a handmade certificate with seal that they could use to call him at any time for help.

Sakura and Sasuke gave a miniature tea set and books on how to be a shinobi That they had used when they were first on Team seven. 

There was a white box simply addressed to ‘Captain’, that held two miniature ANBU masks and katanas. They were more as decoration then functional, but Kakashi and Yamato knew who they were from.

“The katanas may not be completely functional, but they are sharp,” Yamato would go and thank the ANBU ranks with Kakashi later.

Naruto spent the day going from group to group taking pictures of everyone who was there for a scrapbook he was putting together, for his gift. From Genma holding Eri, to Konohamaru and Michee crawling on the floor. He wanted these kids to know they were loved. 

It was late that night with the twins tucked tight in their bags that Kakashi sighed. “That was it eh? I finally get it.”

“Get what?” Yamato was confused.

“Naruto was right. Eri and Michee. They maybe family by blood, but everyone who was here tonight is family by choice, and none more so then you.” He leaned over and kissed the sweet brunette, “I love you.”

“I love you to, Kakashi.”

“And if you ever allow that many shinobi in our house again without giving me the head up, your ass is grass understood.”

“Understood.”


End file.
